The Winner Names the Prize
by kayori88
Summary: After the games, Arthur was sulking about being third place, until Alfred decides that he wants somthing else besides the first place and some medals. UsxUk drabble-oneshot. Based on the Olympic Games results.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

This came to me a few days ago, but my muse decided to let me write it today ^_^

Enjoy~

* * *

Everyone was celebrating, fireworks were everywhere and the crowd was joyously shouting with the music around them.

In a bar not so far from said celebration, a blond man with bright green eyes and a scowl on his face, was nursing his drink while watching the TV screen closest to him.

'Third place…it wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for two things… being third in our own homeland and…

Suddenly, he felt a strong slap on his back making almost fall from his seat trying and getting to catch the glass in his hand.

"Hello Arthur! Did you see!? I'm number one! Just like a hero should be!"

With that said, the blond man with sky blue eyes sat beside the green eyed blond.

'…this idiot just has to be the one to win first place.'

With a glare, Arthur decided to ignore the other blond and took a sip of his drink.

"Hey! Arthur! Did you hear what I said?"

"Loud and clear idiot, now leave me alone"-growled the blond.

"Oh come on! We are celebrating; you shouldn't be sulking, smile Arthur!"

Saying that, the blue eyed man tried to stretch the other's mouth but his hands were slapped away.

"Argh! Why won't you leave me be!? You won! I'm third in my own land! I get it! Now g...what are you doing!?"

Arthur looked at his now empty hand to the glass the other had in his.

"I just want to know what you're drinking that has you in such a mood."

"Alfred! Don't!"

Said man ignored the warning, easily keeping Arthur away. He took a confident sip, and seconds later he spit it out.

"What is this!? It's too strong! How can you drink this Arthur?"

"You fool! Of course that it's too strong for you! You've always been a lightweight that can only drink beer and some other weak alcoholic drinks!"

"But you get drunk quickly too!"

"And how many drinks do you think it takes me to really get me drunk!? You always appear when I have hours drinking, it's a surprise that you appeared in my second glass only"

Alfred stared at him with a combination of shock and awe…

"I never knew…

"I know, after all, I only drank Earl Gray tea when you where…

Arthur closed his eyes, hunched his shoulders for a moment and let out a sigh escape his lips, missing the sorrowful look that Alfred sent his way, later filled with longing and determination.

"Just give me my drink back" –Arthur said with resignation coloring his tone, extending his arm to get the glass.

With quick reflexes, Alfred moved out of reach from the green eyed, smirking at the annoyed look that said man sent his way.

"Nuh-uh, I want something first"

Arthur glared, Alfred grinned.

Annoyed, Arthur took his seat and locked his gaze with Alfred's; ignoring the rapid rate his heart took at the action.

"What do you want?"

"A prize"

Arthur saw the cheeky smile the other blond had in his face when he said that, and felt his right eye twitch.

"A prize..?"

"Yep"

"Aren't satisfied with winning first place and getting all those medals?"

"Well, I'm happy for my people but, for me, that just a quarter of the prize, so I want the rest from you"

"And what is that?"

Alfred just kept smiling, hiding the nervous lump in his throat behind his happy-go-lucky mask.

"Do you agree to give me my prize?"

"Will you stop annoying me if I do?"

Alfred nodded, feeling that his heart would burst or freeze, depending on the other's answer.

"Fine, I agree to give you the stupid prize you want on the condition that is something within my power as Arthur Kirkland and not as United Kingdom, do you understand?"

"Perfectly..."

Arthur had to fight the blush at the fond smile that Alfred was directing at him.

'What is wrong with me? Well, I know what is wrong with me, but what is going on in that idealistic head of his?'

"So, what is it?"

Alfred gets a blank sheet of paper and a pen from his jacket.

"First, I want to see who's sign is better"

Then blond takes the pen and writes _Alfred F. Jones _ on one side, and with a challenging look, pass the items to the other blond.

With a snort, Arthur takes the pen and writes _Arthur Kirkland _in perfect italics, beside Alfred's name, smirking at the pout that the other was sporting at the difference in penmanship.

"Damn, I thought that mine would be better now"

"In your dreams Alfred. Is this all?"

"Nop, now we have to seal it"

"Seal wha…

Arthur's words were completely muffled by Alfred's lips against his.

The kiss was a simple touch of lips, until the blue eyed decided to make it more, taking Arthur's lower lip between his, making the other gasp, not letting this chance escape, Alfred decided to explore. Smiling inwardly at the small moan that came from the other blond, but then he groaned when Arthur responded to the kiss.

After the surprise passed, the British man brought his arms around Alfred's neck and deepened the kiss, nipping the blond's lower lip, and gaining temporal dominance with his tongue against the American.

When air became necessary, they broke the kiss. Alfred was out of breath with a silly smile on his face.

"And that seals our contract"

"What contract?"

Alfred smiled mischievously at the suspicious look Arthur was giving him, and with a flick of his wrist, letters started to appear in the blank sheet of paper.

"Our dating contract"

"Dating contract?"

"Yes! Now we're officially a couple my dear Arthur, I'll send you the details of our first date later, see ya love!"

Alfred gave him a peek on the lips, getting quickly out of the bar while counting mentally.

'3…2…1…'

"You idiot brat! Get back here!"

With that shout, Arthur started to chase the blue eyed blond down the street, trying to fight his own grin at the cleverness that Alfred demonstrated.

'He definitely got it from me'

With that last thought, he continued his chase, forgetting about the reason he was at that bar in the first place, after all, Olympics or not, they were only games, this new relationship with his American was much more important.

**The End**

* * *

Well, I saw the Olympic winners the day after the closing ceremony in a news paper, and I could just see Arthur sulking in a corner and Alfred doing his hero antics, and this is the result.

Wow 5:12 am already U^^, time for me to go. Goodnight everyone.


End file.
